


Who's Car Is This?

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, goofy nonsense, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s a little loopy normally, so it’s no wonder things were gonna be strange when he comes to after getting his wisdom teeth removed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Car Is This?

The first thing he registered was slight laughter, foggy, and slightly disjointed being that he was coming in and out of consciousness, but it was there. Next he felt a soothing hand going through his hair, while a stronger hand was holding onto his. He wanted to hold the persons hand, and he should probably thank whoever was petting him. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was nonsense.

"Looks like our patient is waking up," Griffon said smiling down at Gavin, as she saw his eyes open, not focusing at all yet, but at least they were open. Geoff looked over his shoulder, and walked over with the nurse, who he had previously been speaking to about what to do when they got home. 

"Hey buddy, how’re you feeling?" Geoff rested a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as he spoke, not helping the chuckle as Gavin looked at him like he suddenly had grown a second head, that was made of pudding. He looked over to Ryan, currently holding Gavin’s hand in his, or more or less letting Gavin’s limp hand rest in his larger one. Ryan’s other hand busy filming, just as everyone had requested. Gavin was a calamity without any sort of drugs inhibiting him, so when they found out Gavin was going in to get his wisdom teeth removed, everyone had to see this. 

Gavin blinked twice at Geoff, not replying, then the hand not held in Ryan’s went straight for his mouth, obviously a bit confused with the soft puffy material in it. Geoff grabbed his arm gently, pulling it back down before his fingers could pull out the gauze helping to stop the bleeding.

“‘ere’sh shomefin’ eh my mouf,” Gavin said, reaching for his mouth slowly again only to be stopped by Geoff once more. 

"It’s gauze bud. You had your teeth taken out remember," Geoff questioned, not entirely sure Gavin would remember, not that it mattered. As long as he didn’t mess with it, Geoff was okay with him thinking it was part of his mouth. 

Tilting his head back he looked up to see Griffon standing next to his head, it must have been her hand on his head. She smiled down at him and brushed a few stray tears from his face. Why was he crying again?

"Why’d ey ‘ake my eef," he said quietly, voice squeaking a bit from both having a very dry throat, and the oncoming sadness. Griffon couldn’t contain her small ‘aww’ as she wiped a few more tears, leaning down to press a kiss to Gavin’s forehead as he looked up at her sadly. She looked around, before looking over the camera and pointing it out to Gavin, with a bit of difficulty. He seemed to want to look everywhere but where she was pointing, until Ryan finally said Gavin’s name, catching his attention almost immediately. The tears stopped as he caught site of Ryan, but then the giggles began. 

"Hi Ryan," Gavin squeaked, waving his hand weakly. To which Ryan replied with a gentle squeeze on the hand he still hand linked with Gavin’s. 

"Hey Gavin, are you feeling ok?" The question was met with silence that seemed to drag on a bit before Gavin smiled and nodded. 

"I ‘eel ‘op." Ryan smiled, as he felt Gavin try to give a thumbs up at him, with the hand he was holding. This of course to the drugged up man caused him to look at his hand in confusion. He looked confused before his eyes widened dramatically and he looked back at Ryan, then Geoff. "I ‘ave ‘en fin’ers!" He lifted his hand to show Geoff, but was suddenly met with only five fingers and one hand splayed out before Geoff. 

Geoff nodded, playing along, as he saw the nurse walk in with the wheelchair, moving a bit out of the way, as she came around Gavin’s side to lift the arm rest. 

"Ok Gavin, time to go home." Gavin looked up at the nurse with a disgruntled look, before looking down at the chair, and then back a few times. 

"I ‘an’t walk any’ore," He exclaimed a bit loudly, tears rolling down his face once more, even as with help from Geoff he was moving himself into the chair."

"No, hun, you’re fine. You can walk, we just don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself. You’re a little loopy," Griffon said as let Geoff roll the wheelchair towards the exit, Ryan walking in front a bit, both to help with the door, and make sure he wasn’t missing any of the action with the camera. As they exited the building, Gavin looked up, his head falling back a bit with a big grin, cheeks full of cotton. 

"Hi ‘eoff!" Geoff looked down smiling at him as pulled up to the car. 

"Hey Gavin. We’re gonna get you in the car now ok? Then we’re gonna go home." Gavin sat staring at him again, and this time Geoff figured he may as well get Gavin into the car. It could be another few minutes before the Brit decided to respond.

Ryan handed the camera over to Griffon, as he and Geoff helped Gavin in, and managed to do so with little difficulty. Gavin was of no help, giggling as he ragdolled, letting the two men basically put him into the seat as if he was nothing more than a large toy. Ryan buckled him into the back seat, and then buckled in beside him, while Geoff drove, and Griffon decided to man the camera from the front seat. 

"Hey Gavin, can you say ‘Hi RoosterTeeth,’ for me." Griffon watched as Gavin processed it before smiling really wide, his gauze almost falling out. 

"I wor’ ere," Gavin exclaimed smiling. " ‘vey are ni’e ‘eople." 

"I know you do, and they are. So can you say Hi to them," Griffon asked, pulling the camera back a bit as Gavin reached for it. 

"Hi Roo’er ‘eef!" He leaned a bit to the side as his eyes started to slip closed even after his exclamation, but was met with Ryan gently propping him back up. This of course brought Gavin’s attention back to Ryan, as if he forgot he was even there, which honestly he probably had. 

"Hi Ryan," Gavin said once again, smiling, even as he reached for the gauze in his mouth.

"Hi Gavin, don’t touch that," Ryan said, pulling Gavin’s arm away gently, chuckling at the betrayed look he got. "You have to keep the gauze in your mouth." 

“‘ere’s ‘auze in my mouf,” Gavin asked, and before Ryan had even finished nodding he heard the loud gag as Gavin’s body lurched forward. 

"Ryan, there’s a plastic bag on the floor, grab that for him if he’s gonna hurl," Geoff said, looking back at Gavin through the rear-view. Ryan handed the bag to Gavin, who held in front of him like he might vomit any second, but as Ryan watched, no vomit came, nor anymore gagging. Gavin merely giggled, as he rustled the bag a bit. 

When Gavin seemed ok, Ryan gently pressed his hand the the smaller chest, making Gavin sit back and more upright in his seat. Using a kleenex to wipe a bit of saliva of his chin that must have seeped out while he was leaned over. 

As Gavin leaned back he looked over to Ryan, seeming to contemplate something, before Ryan watched his eyebrows turn up and big tears start to roll down his cheeks. Ryan wiped the tears away, about to ask what was wrong, but Gavin beat him to it. 

"I’m ‘forry Ryan," Gavin cried, hiccuping a bit with his cries. Ryan loosened his seatbelt a bit more, and grabbed Gavin’s hand, placing a small kiss to the back of his hand, while he wiped away more tears.

"It’s ok Gavin, there’s nothing to be sorry about, you’re ok." Watching as Gavin shook his head, sniffling loudly. 

"I’m ‘forry. I ‘ove you," Gavin said sadly, trying to wipe his tears away on the sleeves of his shirt. 

"Gav, it’s ok, I love you too," Ryan chuckled, and he felt a bit bad for laughing at Gavin, no matter how amusing it was.

"Why do you think Ryan doesn’t love you, Gav," Griffon asked as she bit her lips to keep in her own laughter. 

"He ‘oesn’ ‘ove me," Gavin sobbed, taking a few large breaths as his tears started to die down a bit, his sniffling continuing. "I ‘anna be a ‘ow," he mumbled. 

That was it, the entire car was in laughter at this point. Geoff so much so he almost had to pull the entire car over while Griffon tried to hold the camera with two hands to stop it from shaking too bad as she laughed. 

"Gavin, you don’t want to be a cow. I love you as a human." Gavin leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder and nodded. Still sniffling a bit here and there.

"I ‘anna be ‘our ‘ow," Gavin said quietly, seemingly drifting off a bit. Ryan tried not to say anything, hoping that if he stayed quiet, Gavin would end up falling asleep. Of course he didn’t have that kind of luck. "Ryan, ‘an I be ‘our ‘ow." 

"Gavin, I-" Ryan began, only to get cut off by Geoff who was still trying to reign in his laughter.

"You’re Ryan’s favorite little cow, isn’t that right Ryan?" Ryan glared at Geoff through the rear view mirror, but as Gavin picked his head up, eyes ready to shed more tears depending on his answer, he sighed, and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. 

"Yes Gavin, you can be my cow." Ryan sighed heavily even as Gavin made a happy noise before resting his head back on his shoulder. He wasn’t asleep persay but driftin in and out enough that he wasn’t really speaking anymore. That is until Geoff spoke to him gently, while he passed back a milkshake. 

The first problem arose when he didn’t have a straw, and accused Geoff of trying to tease him with a milkshake he couldn’t have. And of course as many times as Ryan told him, he was going to help him with a spoon, it wasn’t until about the tenth time of explaining that Gavin finally understood. 

Ryan pulled the bloodied gauze out, tossing it in the plastic bag from earlier, and attempted to spoon a little bit into Gavin’s mouth. After the first attempt of a spoonful, he was so glad Geoff had asked them for a whole stack of napkins. Not that he could blame Gavin, his mouth was numb. 

They got about a quarter of the way through the milkshake before Gavin just didn’t want anymore, and out of that quarter, Ryan was pretty sure only one eighth of it actually made it into Gavin’s stomach. Most of it was on his shirt, which probably wasn’t comfortable, but Gavin either didn’t care, or didn’t notice. At least Gavin could change into something clean and comfortable now that they were pulling into the driveway to Geoff, Griffon, and his home. 

"Ok Gav, time to get out," Geoff stated, as he turned off the car, and hopped out, heading to the back seat door to help Gavin out. Ryan unbuckled himself, and then Gavin, watching Gavin struggle with the seatbelt for a moment before the door opened beside him and he leaned away from it, pushing himself farther into the car. Geoff motioned for him to get out, but Gavin was too busy looking around the car’s interior. 

"Who’s ‘ar is fis?" Gavin looked around, before standing on shaky legs, letting Geoff help support him while Ryan got out of the car. Geoff handed Ryan the keys to the house, to unlock it, while Griffon held Gavin’s hand from beside him, camera still focused on the very unfocused boy. 

By the time Gavin was changed into pajamas, and put to bed, Geoff, Griffon and Ryan sat in the living room, laughing about the entire ordeal. 

"So, should we let him watch this and decide if he wants us to post it, or just let him find out when he starts getting tweets, and texts from the other guys," Geoff asked, looking around the room at the others. 

It wasn’t until the next day that he was awake enough to read tweets. It was a few hours after that, that he figured out why he had so many tweets that simply said ‘Moo’.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I wrote it. I’m not happy with it or anything, but I’m just gonna post it anyway.
> 
> Basically I started watching a bunch of wisdom teeth removal vids, and I thought it’d be funny… 
> 
> -sweeps this fic under the rug, and denies she ever wrote it to anyone that asks-


End file.
